If Notre Dame made it into KH
by MoonageDaydream23
Summary: I'm royally pissed that the KH series doesn't have a world based off of my favorite Disney movie yet... so I made my own! Enjoy the glory that is my Hunchback of Notre Dame world!


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Square Enix and/or Disney. All I own is an unhealthy obsession with KH and HoND and completely irrational rage at Square Enix for not putting HoND world in KH until Dream Drop Distance!

Sora: Everything seems quiet….

_*Clopin goes cartwheeling past them and disappears into the crowd, all of whom are facing a stage on which Esmeralda is dancing*_

Donald: You call this quiet?

Goofy: Gawrsh, it looks like a big party!

Clopin: _*now on a stage*_ Come on, come all, to the Festival of Fools! Including the crowning of the ugliest face in Paris as the King of Fools!

_*a hooded, hunched over figure passes between Sora and Donald. It's Quasmodo, hiding from the world while on escaped from the belltower on his "one day out there"*_

Quasimodo: Excuse me….

Clopin: Ah, a challenger! Come to the stage, dear friend!

_*Esmeralda takes his arm and leads him to the stage, where Clopin attempts to remove his mask…. everyone gasps, and Frollo, in a tent off to the side with Phoebus standing next to him, stands up, furious*_

Donald: That's not a mask!

Goofy: It's his face!

_*the crowd goes into a general panic*_

Clopin: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!

_*the crowd cheers until someone throws a piece of rotten fruit at Quasi, then another, then another, until there's flying fruit all around him. Quasimodo is tied down to the stage by ropes thrown from the crowd*_

Sora: Let's go help him out!

_*they run forward onto the stage (or whichever way you want, because you can explore the square at this point), but Esmeralda gets there first, which sends the crowd into a shocked silence and causes Donald to do that "wak?" thing*_

Esmeralda: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Frollo: You, gypsy girl! Get down at once!

Esmeralda: In a moment, your honor, just as soon as I free this poor creature.

Frollo: I forbid it!

_*Sora cuts the ropes with his Keyblade*_

Frollo: How dare you defy me?

Esmeralda: You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people.

Sora: Yeah! He didn't do anything, but you're just sitting there and letting him be tortured!

Esmeralda: You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help.

Frollo: _*stands up angrily*_ Silence!

Esmeralda: Justice!

Frollo: Mark my words, you will all pay for this insolence.

Esmeralda: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!

Frollo: Arrest them!

_*a few of Frollo's guards step forwards, but SDG are quicker. They step in front of Esmeralda and Quasimodo with their weapons at the ready. The result is a battle against seven or eight guards, with Esmeralda fighting alongside you like Axel did during his last fight— not part of your party, but still helping to kick some butt. Finally, Quasi escapes inside Notre Dame, followed by Esmeralda and SDG*_

Sora: I think we're safe in here.

Esmeralda: Thank you for your help.

Sora: No problem. My name's—

_*he is cut off by the appearance of Phoebus*_

Esmeralda: You!

_*the Dream Team (SDG) fights Phoebus, who backs down before half of his HP is depleted*_

Phoebus: All right, all right, calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize.

Donald: For what?

Phoebus: *_uses his sword to knock Sora's Keyblade out of his hands*_ That, for example. _*Esmeralda lands a flying kick at his head, and he shakes it off* _Eh, permit me. I'm Phoebus.

Esmeralda: Is this an interrogation?

Phoebus: It's called an introduction.

Goofy: You're not arresting us?

Phoebus: Not as long as you're in here. I can't.

Esmeralda: Well, if you're not arresting us, then what do you want?

Phoebus: I'd settle for your names.

Sora: … I'm Sora.

Donald: Donald Duck.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Phoebus: And you are…?

Esmeralda: Esmeralda.

Phoebus: It's beautiful.

_*the cathedral doors slam open once more. Frollo enters dramatically*_

Frollo: Good work, Phoebus! Arrest her!

_*SDG and Esmeralda glare at Phoebus*_

Phoebus: Claim sanctuary. Say it!

Donald: You tricked us!

Frollo: I'm waiting, Captain!

Phoebus: I'm sorry, sir, they've claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do.

Frollo: Then drag them outside and—

Sora: We're in a church! You can't touch us in here!

_*Frollo's guards and Phoebus leave, but he hides behind a pillar*_

Goofy: Gawrsh, does this mean we're stuck here?

_*before anyone can answer, Frollo jumps out and twists Esmeralda's arm behind her*_

Frollo: _*addressing the whole group*_ You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man. *_now only talking to Esmeralda*_ And gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. *_the infamous hair smell of doom*_

Sora: What are you doing?

Frollo: I was merely imagining a rope around her beautiful neck. *_caresses said beautiful neck_*

Esmeralda: I know what you were imagining.

Frollo: *_smirks and releases her*_ Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. *_once again addressing the whole group*_ You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine! *_the doors slam, and Esmeralda wrenches one open*_

Guard's Voice: Frollo's orders. Post a guard at every door.

Sora: If Frollo thinks he can keep us in here, he's wrong!

Goofy: Careful, Sora, we made him purdy mad at that party. I don't think we should make things any worse.

Esmeralda: You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then… What do they have against people who are different, anyway?

Goofy: We can't make everything better all by ourselves.

*_Esmeralda hangs her head sadly as she realizes he's right. Sora notices Quasimodo hovering in a doorway*_

Sora: Hey! *_Quasi runs*_ Wait a minute, we want to talk to you! *_the group chases Quasimodo up a seemingly endless flight of stairs until they find themselves in the belltower. This also gives you a chance to explore the cathedral and collect chests and stuff_*

Esmeralda: I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had… pulled… you… up on the… stage.

*_everyone freezes, in awe of Quasi's glass shard mobile and wooden figures*_

Sora: Woah!

Goofy: Gawrsh, what is this place?

Quasimodo: This is where I live.

Donald: Did you make all this?

Quasimodo: Most of it.

Esmeralda: You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself….

Quasimodo: Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells… would you like to meet them?

Sora: Yeah!

*_Everyone runs up more stairs (or explores the belltower… am I doing this too much?) to see the bells, but something's wrong…*_

SDG: Heartless!

Quasimodo: Oh, no, they'll break the bells!

*_Here, Esmeralda drops off the face of the earth, you can let Quasi join your party, and you engage in a Heartless battle in which you have to keep the bells from taking too much damage. Afterwards, Esmeralda reappears and Quasi darts around, checking each one*_

Quasimodo: Good, they're all safe. Thanks for your help.

Sora: No problem.

Quasimodo: You have to get out of here.

Donald: But how?

Goofy: There's guards at every door!

Quasimodo: We won't use a door.

*_A screen comes up telling you how to slide down the roof tiles while avoiding balconies and gargoyles, which can take some of your HP if you hit them. Once you're back down in the square from before…*_

Quasimodo: I hope I didn't scare you.

Goofy: Not at all

Donald: *_moans*_

Quasimodo: *_turns to Esmeralda*_ I'll never forget you, Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Come with me!

Quasimodo: What?

Esmeralda: All of you, to the Court of Miracles, leave this place!

Quasimodo: Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again.

Donald: Why not?

Quasimodo: You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where belong.

Esmeralda: Then I'll come see you!

Quasimodo: But the guards, and Frollo….

Esmeralda: I'll come after sunset!

Quasimodo: But at sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the cloisters, and then I ring the vespers, and— *_Esmeralda kisses his cheek_* Whatever's good for you.

Esmeralda: If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way. When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.

*_The screen goes black, you and Quasi aquire accessory "Gypsy Talisman", which increases luck, strength, and comes in handy later in the level, and we cut to a scene with Frollo in his chambers, where he is dramatically intoning to his fireplace. Yes, this is my crappy replacement for his awesome song.*_

Frollo: Esmeralda, that evil witch whose spell has taken a firm hold on my soul, will surely send me to the devil! All my holy ways are becoming useless. Hear me, Esmeralda, you will be mine or you will BURN! *_he falls to the ground, then clutches at his heart until he and the cutscene are obscured by darkness. Yes, he is now a Heartless. Sorry, my fellow Frollophiles*_

_*We cut back to the city (which is already burning) in the morning, where Sora sees Frollo (now sporting a Heartless insignia on the front of his robe), Phoebus, and a few big Heartless surrounding an innocent looking house*_

Frollo: *_hands Phoebus a torch*_ Burn it.

Phoebus: With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent.

Frollo: But you were trained to follow orders. *_Phoebus dumps the torch into a bucket of water. Undetered, Frollo snaps his fingers, and his Heartless minions exhale a volley of flaming arrows. Phoebus dives into the window and carries out the family living in the house._* The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you threw away such a promising career.

Sora: Don't you dare! *_Frollo looks up*_ Captain Phoebus is our friend! And we're not gonna let him die!

_*Everybody runs towards Notre Dame, despite the constant stream of Heartless and their flaming arrow breath, which you can fight or leave (but, obviously, it's a better idea to fight them). Finally, an arrow hits Phoebus in the shoulder, sending him tumbling into the Seine. Esmeralda is hiding on the riverbank, and she dives in to save him*_

Sora: Here, we'll help you bring him to safety.

Goofy: How 'bout we take him to the belltower? Quasimodo could take care o' him.

Esmeralda: Good idea, my friends. Lead the way.

_*they set off, whispering to each other*_

Sora: Frollo had a bunch of Heartless on his side. You don't think….

Goofy: Gawrsh, could be!

Donald: We'd better get Phoebus back, fast!

*_You head back to Notre Dame, fighting off Heartless that appear just to be annoying, just like the other worlds we've played before*_

Esmeralda: Quasi?

Sora: Quasimodo?

Quasimodo: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Esmeralda, I knew you'd come back!

Esmeralda: You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask for your help one more time.

Quasimodo: Yes, anything!

Esmeralda: This is Phoebus. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. Please, will you hide him?

Sora: He can't hold on much longer.

Quasimodo: This way.

*_Sora lays Phoebus down on Quasi's bed, and stands over in a corner with Donald, Goofy, and Quasi*_

Phoebus: *_comes to*_ Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: Sshh… you'll lie here until you're strong enough to move. *_stitching up Phoebus's wound*_ That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever met or the craziest.

Phoebus: Ex-soldier, remember?

Esmeralda: You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart.

Phoebus: I'm not so sure it didn't. _*they kiss, and we get a brief closeup of Quasi in tears before we hear footsteps coming up the belltower stairs*_

Donald: Quaack! Frollo's coming!

Quasimodo: Quick, you must go! Go down the south tower steps!

Esmeralda: Promise you won't let anything happen to him.

Quasimodo: I promise. Now, go! You, too! Go!

*_You start to leave, but as soon as you're out the door to the south tower steps, Sora stops to listen to the conversation*_

Frollo: YOU HELPED HER ESCAPE! And now, all Paris is burning because of you!

Quasimodo: *_mumbling, terrified*_ She was kind to me!

Frollo: YOU IDIOT, THAT WASN'T KINDNESS, IT WAS CUNNING! GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE! *_composes himself_* But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer.

Quasimodo: What do you mean?

Frollo: I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow at dawn, I attack with an army of a thousand. _*when he leaves, SDG go back into the belltower, and Phoebus emerges from under the table*_

Sora: We have to find the Court of Miracles as fast as possible.

Phoebus: *_nods in agreement*_ If Frollo gets there first… are you coming?

Quasimodo: I can't.

Donald: I thought you were Esmeralda's friend!

Quasimodo: I can't disobey Frollo again.

Phoebus: She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude!

Sora: Well, we're not gonna stand by and watch Frollo kill a whole bunch of innocent people. You do what you think is right.

_*You start to leave, but once you're out of the cathedral, Quasimodo appears behind you*_

Quasimodo: I'm coming with you.

Goofy: A-yuck, you changed your mind!

Phoebus: That's good to hear.

Quasimodo: _*glares at Phoebus*_ I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her.

Donald: But how do we find the Court?

Sora: "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand…."

_*Obtain item "Map to the Court of Miracles." See, I told you the Gypsy Talisman would come in handy! You also get the option to have Quasi rejoin your party. You follow the map that appears on the corner of the screen to an archway that was previously gated off, which leads you to a graveyard. You examine the largest crypt, which opens to reveal a big staircase*_

Sora: This must be it.

_*You walk down the stairs and find yourself in a big cavern that looks like a cross between a sewer and a mausoleum*_

Donald: Is this the Court of Miracles?

Phoebus: Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs.

Sora: Cheerful place. _*laughs nervously*_ Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh, Quasi?

Quasimodo: Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the belltower before I get into any more trouble.

Phoebus: Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now.

Goofy: Whaddaya mean?

Phoebus: You know, a guard, a trap… _*everything turns black*_ … or an ambush.

Clopin: Well, well, well, what have we here? Trespassers? No! Spies!

Sora: We're not spies!

Clopin: Don't interrupt me! *_the fab five are bound and gagged by gypsies*_ You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. *_as gypsies drag them to a big platform in the middle of the Court*_ Do you know what we do to spies and intruders? *_the group mumbles*_ Well, you'll soon find out! *_loudly, so all the gypsies hear them*_ Gather round, everybody, there's good noose tonight! A group of Frollo's spies! Any last words? *_the group mumbles again*_ That's what they all say. *_he starts to pull the lever that will drop the floor out and hang our heroes*_

Esmeralda: Stop!

SDG, Phoebus, and Quasi: *_through their gags*_ Esmeralda!

Esmeralda: These men aren't spies, they're our friends!

Clopin: Well, why didn't they say so?

SDG, Phoebus, and Quasi: We did say so!

Esmeralda: This is the soldier who saved the miller's family, and the rest of them helped me escape the cathedral!

Sora: We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He's attacking at dawn with a huge army!

*_the gypsies panic_*

Esmeralda: You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. *_she hugs Phoebus, and Quasi looks dejected, and Sora indignant*_

Phoebus: Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo and Sora. Without them, I'd never have found my way here.

Frollo: Nor would I! After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last! *_he grins hideously, and for the first time, we can see the faint red glow in his eyes brought on by his becoming a Heartless*_

*_the screen turns black until we find SDG and Phoebus locked in a cage, horrorstruck as they see Esmeralda tied to a stake, with Frollo standing next to her, reading off a scroll with a torch in his hand. Heartless surround the whole scene, and Quasi is chained above.*_

Frollo: *_intoning dramatically*_ The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!

Sora: No!

Frollo: *_quieter, so only Esmeralda, Sora, and you can hear*_ The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire.

_*SDG exchange disgusted looks, and Esmeralda spits in Frollo's face*_

Frollo: *_intoning again*_ The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant! This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in awful jeopardy!

Sora: We've gotta save her! _*Sora bashes at the cage, until a bar that shows how close Quasi is to breaking his chains fills*_

Frollo: ...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my sacred duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs! *_he sets the torch down, and Quasi swings down to grab Esmeralda, just in time. SDG cheer*._

Quasimodo: *_lifts Esmeralda over his head*_ SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!

Frollo: *_to his Heartless army*_ Seize the cathedral!

*_Sora summons his Keyblade and unlocks the cage SDG and Phoebus are in. Quasi rejoins the pary if you so desire, and he helps SDG fight their way through the hoardes of Heartless that block the way from the cage to the belltower (think Disney Castle, without a character acting as Minnie), with the assistance of Phoebus, who is not part of the party. Finally, you make it to the belltower, where Quasi's crying over the apparently dead Esmeralda. Goofy touches Quasi's hump soothingly, and Frollo enters after a while*_

Quasimodo: You killed her.

Frollo: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. *_he touches Quasi's hump, too*_ There, there, Quasimodo, I know it hurts. But now it's time to end your suffering… forever!

*_This triggers a two on one fight— Quasi and Sora vs. Frollo with his dagger. There's only one green HP bar, though, and before long, you have Frollo against the wall at Keyblade-point, and Quasi has Frollo's dagger*_

Frollo: Now, listen to me, Quasimodo…

Quasimodo: No, you listen! All my life, you've taught me that the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark or cruel about it is people like you!

Esmeralda: *_weakly_* Quasimodo?

Quasimodo: Esmeralda!

Sora: Yes!

Goofy: A-yuck, she's all right!

Frollo: She lives! *_he grabs a sword and starts towards Esmeralda and Quasimodo, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy block his way, weapons at the ready. Quasi runs outside on the balcony, and Frollo follows him, laughing wickedly. SDG bring up the rear. Yep, it's time for the final boss battle for this world! You fight Frollo, his sword, and his newly realized Heartless powers— the abilities to set SDG/Quasi on fire, teleport out of the way of combos (because we all know how much fun this trick is to deal with in boss battles- coughXigbarcough), multiply his sword and throw it, etc. As soon as the fight ends, Sora swings his Keyblade, knocking Frollo onto a gargoyle. Frollo catches it with his cape and swings back up, standing on top of it and raising his sword high, a truly evil look on his face*_

Frollo: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!

*_the gargoyle, however, can't hold his weight, and cracks… plunging Frollo into the fiery pit. Isn't irony great? Anyway, the sky immediately lightens, the fires go out, and everyone runs down to Notre Dame's lowest balcony. Phoebus is waiting there, and he and Quasi hug, Quasi puts his and Esmeralda's hands together. They kiss, and Goofy makes an observation*_

Goofy: Hey, Quasimodo, Frollo's gone, so doesn't that mean ya don't hafta stay cooped up in here anymore?

Quasimodo: I… I guess it does….

Sora: Then let's go!

*_Your party runs downstairs, back out into the square, where a huge crowd is gathered. Quasimodo stops as a little girl steps forward apprehensively. She eventually pets his face, they hug, and Quasi puts her on his shoulder. Cut to Clopin, who is hanging on a pole*_

Clopin: Three cheers for Quasimodo! And Sora, Donald, and Goofy, too!

_*the crowd cheers, and Sora notices a light shining in the Rose Window (the really big, round stained glass window in whose light Esmeralda stands at the end of God Help The Outcasts in the movie). It's the Keyhole! So, Sora seals it, and Notre Dame is forever sealed from the Heartless*_

Sora: I think it's time for us to be moving on.

Quasimodo: Will you be coming back?

Donald: Of course!

Phoebus: You're always welcome here in Paris.

_*You step towards the save point that will take you out of this world, but before you can go….*_

Clopin: Wait! We gypsies must give you something to show you our gratitude for ridding us of Frollo… Here, take this! It's the least we can do! *_You obtain accessory "King of Fools," which is actually a new Keyblade! Now you're free to exit the world, and move on to whatever's next. THE END!*_


End file.
